unchainedxfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Dungeon
Daily Dungeons are special event dungeons which change according to the day and grant different medals and items. Players who purchase the 1400 jewel promotion are granted access to all daily dungeons every day until 11:59 PM JST the next Sunday. Each Keyblade has a corresponding Daily Dungeon, which grants items necessary for upgrading it. Monday Monday's Daily Dungeons are Keyblade-focused. The first dungeon grants Mythril. There is a low-cost, middle-cost and high-cost dungeon, granting Mythril Stones, Mythril Gems, and Mythril Crystals, respectively. The Monday Keyblade Item Dungeon is for the Olympia Keyblade. Tuesday Tuesday's Daily Dungeons are Power-focused. The first Dungeon grants Huey medals. There is a low-cost, middle-cost and high-cost dungeon inside, with one 3★, 5★ and 6★ Huey medal guaranteed, respectively. The second Dungeon grants Flora medals. There is a low-cost and a high-cost dungeon, granting 4★ and 5★ Flora medals, respectively. The Tuesday Keyblade Item Dungeon is for the Treasure Trove Keyblade. Wednesday Wednesday's Daily Dungeons are Magic-focused. The first Dungeon grants Dewey medals. There is a low-cost, middle-cost and high-cost dungeon inside, with one 3★, 5★ and 6★ Dewey medal guaranteed, respectively. The second Dungeon grants Merryweather medals. There is a low-cost and a high-cost dungeon, granting 4★ and 5★ Merryweather medals, respectively. The Wednesday Keyblade Item Dungeon is for the Three Wishes Keyblade. Thursday Thursday's Daily Dungeons are Speed-focused. The first Dungeon grants Louie medals. There is a low-cost, middle-cost and high-cost dungeon inside, with one 3★, 5★ and 6★ Louie medal guaranteed, respectively. The second Dungeon grants Fauna medals. There is a low-cost and a high-cost dungeon, granting 4★ and 5★ Fauna medals, respectively. The Thursday Keyblade Item Dungeon is for the Lady Luck Keyblade. Friday Friday's Daily Dungeons are Evolution focused. The first Dungeon grants 1★ to 3★ evolution medals. There is a low-cost, middle-cost and high-cost dungeon inside, granting Cheshire Cat, Merlin, and Fairy Godmother medals, respectively. The second Dungeon grants 4★ and 5★ evolution medals. There is a low-cost and a high-cost dungeon, granting Yen Sid and Fantasia Mickey medals, respectively. The Friday Keyblade Item Dungeon is for the Starlight Keyblade. Weekends The Weekend Chip, Dale and Cid dungeon is open all weekend. The Saturday Keyblade Item Dungeon is for the Divine Rose Keyblade. When there is a special event, such as the KH2.8 Announcement, the Halloween Event, or the Christmas Event, the Event Dungeons will remain open on weekends. Special The Premium Daily Dungeons open when the player purchases the 1400 Jewel bundle, and remains open until the end of the week (Sunday 23:59 JST). The Cid Daily Dungeon opens along with the Premium Daily Dungeons, and grants Cid medals. The Chip and Dale Dungeons opens along with the Premium Daily Dungeons, and grants Chip and Dale medals. The Skill Level Dungeon opens along with the Premium Daily Dungeons, and has a high rate of skill leveling. The Munny Dungeon opens randomly 3 times a day during the week; morning, afternoon, and night. The Proud Mode Dungeons are open every day. Category:Missions Category:Daily Dungeon